


Iris Iris Pot

by Nanasrbf



Series: Broduce101 CHB!AU & CJ!AU [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, F/M, Genderbending, Jinseob, PanWink - Freeform, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Setelah permainan tangkap bendera malam itu, ada dua hal yang menarik perhatian para pekemah; Guanlin yang mengirim pesan iris pada Jihoon, kemudian aksi lemparan pot ke jendela kabin Demeter.





	Iris Iris Pot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheonsagateun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Produce 101 adalah sebuah acara survival yang ditayangkan mnet. wannaone merupakan sebuah boyband yang berisi pemenang produce 101 yang bernaung dibawah managemen ymc. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Seperti yang kalian liat, disini saya bikin GS untuk para uke. terinspirasi dari cuitan twit bareng bunda nebbi :)) semoga suka ya bun. disini Jihoonnya itu dorm!jihoon ya~

**Iris Iris Pot**

**-Nanasgram**

 

Jika ditanya siapa yang lebih sering nyaris terbunuh, maka jawabannya adalah Park Jihoon dan Park Woojin. Hidup luntang-lantung di jalan mengajarkan orang untuk bertahan hidup sesulit apapun. Woojin pernah sekali hampir membunuh preman yang mengambil makanannya, Jihoon juga sering ditemukan banyak luka sobek karena pertarungan sengit hanya karena selembar uang satu dolar. Setidaknya, ketika mereka sampai di perkemahan, kemampuan mereka benar-benar berguna dalam permainan maupun perang sesungguhnya.

 

Malam sebelumnya, Kabin Demeter berpesta ria dengan kemenangan mereka. permainan tangkap bendera hari itu berakhir dengan kekalahan Tim merah yang diwakili Kabin Ares, Hermes, dan Athena. Tampak Ahn Hyungseob yang tersenyum menghina pada Park Woojin yang sedari tadi menahan kesal. ingatkan Hyungseob mengenai anak-anak Ares yang haus akan darah dan luka, bukan kasih sayang dan cinta.

 

Ong Seongwoo dari kejauhan tampak badmood karena Daniel sejak tadi menggodanya dengan tulang belulang yang menari ala boyband. Heran, kenapa anak Hades yang satu ini tidak mencerminkan sosok anak-anak Hades yang suram?

 

Sementara Lai Guanlin, dibalik jas dokter di ruang kesehatan hanya dapat mengintip Park Jihoon yang mulai menjauhi ruang makan. Anak-anak Ares biasanya memulai pertarungan sendiri, entah dengan samsak atau saudara satu kabin mereka. tapi kali ini Jihoon lebih memilih tiduran di kasurnya sambil menatap atap kabin yang dihiasi beragam senjata tajam.

 

_Oh Iris, terimalah persembahanku.._

Guanlin melempar koin pada pancuran air di sudut ruang kesehatan. tampak biasan warna pelangi dan Guanlin meminta disambungkan ke kabin Ares tempat Jihoon berbaring. Jihoon melihat biasan cahaya langsung tersentak kaget hingga membuat Guanlin tertawa keras. Astaga, jarak kabin Ares dan ruang kesehatan tidak jauh-jauh amat.

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan Guanlin? Mengirim pesan iris padahal kita cuma sebelahan.”

 

“Aku Cuma ingin menghibur kak Jihoon. Kalo kakak ngerasa ga enak badan, datang ke ruang kesehatan aja ya. Aku liat muka kakak tambah banyak lebamnya.”

 

Jihoon memutar bola mata malas, “Guanlin, kau tidak lupa kalau luka dan darah adalah identitas anak-anak Ares, bukan? Jadi tidak perlu khawatir.”

 

“Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan kasur dan obat-obatan di sini,” nada bicara Guanlin sedikit manja hingga membuat Jihoon ingin tertawa. “Setidaknya beristirahatlah disini supaya aku tenang mengobati kak Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon kali ini tertawa lepas karena perhatian Guanlin padanya. Astaga, lihat betapa manisnya Guanlin meminta dia untuk sekedar beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. biasanya Jihoon akan memukul siapapun yang berbicara seperti itu, kesannya seperti merendahkan kekuatan fisik anak-anak Ares yang terkenal kuat. Tapi kenapa Lai Guanlin malah membuat Jihoon bersemu merah ketika mendapat perhatiannya?

 

PRANG!

 

“KAMPRET! SIAPA INI YANG NGELEMPARIN? PARK WOOJIN YA?!”

 

Teriakan Jisung menghiasi perkemahan blasteran. Dapat dilihat Park Woojin tengah mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosa yang membuatnya dihujani pot bunga kabin Demeter. Jihoon memijit kepalanya pening, kenapa juga harus punya kembaran super bobrok seperti Park Woojin di dunia ini.

 

Woojin berlari ke kabinnya sendiri untuk perlindungan diri, kemudian mendapati tampilan Lai Guanlin dalam visual pesan iris. “Waw, kalian menghabiskan satu drachma Cuma untuk mengirim pesan iris padahal kabin Ares dan ruang kesehatan sebelahan?”

 

“Daripada kau, malah ngelemparin jendela kabin Demeter. Tidak kapok kena lempar pot terus?”

 

Woojin tertawa kencang, “Ya enggaklah. Wajah Hyungseob kalau marah itu nambah lucu.”

 

Jihoon dan Guanlin saling tatap, heran kenapa ada manusia yang doyan dilempar kayak Woojin. Setelah tertawa puas, Woojin tersenyum lega sesaat kemudian. “Semoga dia baca kertas yang kuselipkan di pot bunga mereka.”

 

“Memangnya apa yang kau selipkan?”

 

Tidak ada jawaban, Woojin melangkah kakinya kearah kamar mandi kabin untuk menyegarkan diri, sekalian mengobati beberapa lukanya. Jihoon sabar saja, saudara kembarnya memang aneh.

 

“Nah sekarang karena kak Jihoon sudah sedikit terhibur, sekarang tidur ya. Nanti kalau sempat aku mampir di kabin Ares buat ngeliat keadaan kakak. kak Daniel dari tadi sudah teriak minta tolong soalnya. Bye.”

 

Visual Guanlin hilang, meninggalkan Jihoon yang kini sudah bersiap untuk terlelap.

Sementara di kabin Demeter, Hyungseob menutup dirinya dibalik selimut. Terlampau malu karena satu kabin terus menggodanya sedari tadi. Apalagi mengingat selembar kertas diantara pecahan pot di dekat kasurnya.

 

_Selamat ya udah menang. Nanti malam kita kencan gimana? Aku ga nerima penolakan, pokoknya aku jemput kamu nanti malam. Tinggal pilih cara jemputnya lewat ketokan pintu atau lemparin pot kayak tadi._

_pwj_

 

**E N D**

**Author's Note:**

> Bunda, aku udah lama ga nulis fluff. jadi agak maafkan aku ya : (  
> untuk selanjutnya aku bakal benerin lagi :)


End file.
